This invention relates to a universal blank for the production of a wide range of golf club shafts, and to a method of producing shafts from such a blank.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,593 discloses that a range of different golf club shafts, matched in frequency with one another, can be produced from a common blank. The method of production disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,593 is relatively complex, and moreover the range of shafts which can be produced from the blank disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,593 is small.